La lucha contra Domingo - Primera Parte
by Simon Brenncke
Summary: La Liga acude a la llamada de Les Hommes Mystérieux, la contrapieza de la Liga en Francia. Arsène Lupin explica a la Liga que los atentados crecientes de los anarquistas en Europa se remontan a un hombre llamado Domingo que busca de quebrantar todo el orden político en Europa. Lupin propone a la Liga la colaboración en la lucha contra Domingo. Siguen aventuras estrepitosas.


_For characters and scenario: _'The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen' is an invention by** Alan Moore. **I intend no copyright infringement. This is a fanfiction story and no commercial use is

made of it.

_For the original parts_: Copyright © by Simon Brenncke 2013. All rights reserved.

regcertificates. /SafeCreativeCertificate%20for%20La%20lucha%20cont ra

%

La historia, como el dice el título de 'Primera Parte' es todavía en desarrollo. Me gustaría mucho que vos otros me hacéis saber que pensáis de mi historia y cuales son sus sugerencias para mejorarla y qué dirección debía tomar. Además, recojo con gran placer toda especie de comentario sobre la lengua que empleo, pues yo mismo no soy español y es solamente la afición por esta lengua que me lleva a escribir en ella.

Advertencia para los aficionados:

Como ne saldrá claramente que en las próximas partes, esta historia depende con muchas referencias sobre los cómics de Alan Moore. Pero la diferencia más grande me parece la atmósfera, que es más alegre en mi historia que en los cómics. Tal vez la diferencia se podría exprimir diciendo que mi historia es un cuento para jóvenes, mientras tanto los cómics de Alan Moore son cuentos para adultos. Esta comparación, seguramente, sería muy simplista, pero de esa manera simplista las editoriales marcan ordinariamente las divergencias en atmósfera y materias entre los títulos de sus catálogos. Pero aun aceptando la designación de "por jóvenes" y "por adultos", el lector reconocerá rápidamente que mi historia tiene lienzas mucha más estrechas con los cómics de Moore que, por ejemplo, la película con Sean Connery jamás ha tenido.

**La lucha contra Domingo – Primera Parte**

„Si me preguntan a mí, Les hombres misteriosos se han formado con el único fin de contrapesar el poder que la Inglaterra posee con la Liga. Cuestión de equilibrio." Lupin encendió un cigarrillo y comenzó a chuparle con gozo.

"No lo le hemos preguntado," notó Minna con voz cortante. "Pero me sorprende desagradablemente que un hombre de su tamaño se abaja a consideraciones nacionales. Siempre he presumido que tiene un espíritu más amplío, más iluminado."

Lupin alzó su mentón y dejó escapar un hilo de humo de su boca fina. Contemplando las nubes del cielo, el dijo: "En los tiempos que corren, en cada país hay dos fuerzas que luchan la una contra la otro. Llamámoslas la fuerza nacional y la fuerza europea. El programa de la partida nacionalista no es difícil de desentrañar. Lo conocemos ya hace siglos y milenios. Pero los propósitos de los visionarios de una Europa reunida son algo más interesantes."

"Sí," comentó Nemo con algo de sorno. "Ha empleado usted la palabra justa. Son visionarios. Y ven bastante lejos, si tal que no vean quimeras."

Lupin se encogió de hombros. "Soy cosmopolita. Sueño del mundo reunido bajo una misma bandera."

Quatermain desembocó una carcajada, Nemo sacudió la cabeza, Jekyll asumió una expresión neutral y Mina aseveró: "Bueno, bueno señor Lupin, no es la hora para que usted nos cuente su fe y creencias. Simplemente queremos saber por qué usted nos ha invitado. En su carta dice que su comunicación será de suma importancia. Esperamos esta comunicación."

Un leve disgusto se dibujó sobre la cara de Lupin. "Ya voy hablándole sobre el tema. Se trata de la Europa reunida. Debemos avanzar en este proyecto si queremos defendernos contra la nueva amenaza que surge."

"De dónde?" prorrumpió Quatermain y deslizó una mano en su chaleco, debajo del cual escondía su pistola. Al ver sus ojos chispeantes recorriendo la plaza se hubiera creído que él esperaba que el nuevo enemigo asumiera su cabeza por cualquier parte.

Y de veras, Lupin apoyó: "De todas partes." Dijo esto con una gravedad que era poco habitual en él. "Jamás habrá oído hablar de Domingo?"

"Es un día de la semana," observó Quatermain, mezclando la burla con la serenidad.

"No, es algo más," contestó Lupin. "Es el cumbre, el final de la semana. Es el sábado, el fin de la creación. Es el descanso. Y es una persona cuyas rasgos de carácter encuadraban perfectamente con ese nombre que se ha puesto. Y es el enemigo más implacable que la gente europea ha visto elevarse en contra suya ya hace generaciones."

Mina, enterándose del aire serio de Lupin, abandonó su estrategia batallador. Le pidió: "Cuéntenos más sobre él."

El maestro-ladrón gozó de algunos largos bocadas de humo de su cigarrillo antes de replicar: "Muchos de los recientes atentados de bombas nos han dejado pasmados. No por su tamaño, no por el daño que hicieron, pero por su aparente sinsentido. El concierto entre los atentados es evidente. Ese concierto no se explica simplemente con algunos locos que simulan los actos de otros locos y así en consecuencia, hasta que grupos de locos aislados parecen actuar bajo un mismo comando, pese a que buscen solamente de asemejarse en sus actos, sin tener ningún contacto directo. No, hemos estudiado cada atentado de los últimos años en sus detalles menores. La comparanza exhaustiva prueba la certeza del concierto. A primera vista, es una teoría difícil de admitir, porque..."

"Porque los atentados no parecen tener ningún sentido," completó Mina su frase. "Me recuerdo que en nuestra última visita a nuestro empleador, él hizo la misma observación."

"Pero sí que tienen sentido. Desgraciadamente, Mycroft Holmes no disfruta del mismo entendimiento brillante que su hermano," juzgó Lupin. "Y no debo agregar que el señor Sherlock Holmes, a pesar de su mente agudo, fracasó reiteradas veces cuando buscó de aprehenderme."

Sus interlocutores se callaron, esperando a que Lupin se quedara satisfecho de acariciar su orgullo y continuara su informe. "Ah, él no fue capaz de poner la mano sobre mí en el castillo de Thibermesnil... y ya no les habló de..." Pero, bajando los ojos con los cuales había perseguido el vuelo del humo de su cigarrillo, su mirada cruzó con la cara de piedra de Mira – y bruscamente, aun la palabra del locuaz Lupin se heló en su boca. Él se aclaró la garganta y continuó: "Bueno, detrás de los atentados está una organización secreta, encabezado por el tal Domingo, hombre de unas capacidades casi fabulosas. Es entornado por un colegio de seis hombres que, como él, se nombran según los días de la semana. Forman el consejo principal de los anarquistas, que mantiene sus ramas en los sitios importantes de la Europea, tal como Londres y Paris..."

"Desde luego, son aquí," siseó Quatermain. Su mano se encaminó de nuevo bajo su chaleco, alcanzando la pistola en su cintura.

Lupin mostró una sonrisa divertida. "Sí, pero no crea que intentarán algo aquí, sobre esta plaza, a la esplendida luz del día..."

Díjendole, de súbito, su cigarrillo le fue arrancado de la mano. Al mismo tiempo algo pequeño, que echaba fuego al impacto, resbaló sobre la piedra del suelo.

En un abrir y cerrar de los ojos, todo el grupo se cayó a vientre plato sobre las losas. Buscaron un poco de refugio detrás de la mesa y las sillas. Trataron de orientarse, de averiguar de dónde el disparo había venido. Quatermain ya había sacado su pistola y envió una bala en el aire, para que el atacante no quedara en dudas que estaban armados. Nemo y Mina, de debajo de su ropa, trajeron también sus armas a la luz.

Alrededor del grupo la gente huyó alborotado. Volcaron las mesas y las sillas. Estallaron los platos y copas sobre las losas del café. Alaridos de terror llenaron la plaza.

Otro disparo siguió, esta vez perforando el respaldo de paja de la silla contra la cual el Dr. Jekyll se arrimaba. Tanto como Lupin, no tenía arma para defenderse, pero sus amigos le sacaron de este apuro, tiroteando sobre el atacante. Ya le habían localizado. Disparaba sobre ellos desde el balcón del café, entre las rejas de la balaustrada. El tiroteo de los amigos contestaba a los disparos sueltos del tirador, así que éste se veía forzado de retroceder. Pronto el fuego desde el balcón cesó.

La Liga y Lupin se erigieron y se abalanzaron dentro del café. Los sirvientes, llenos de horror, alzaron sus manos en el aire, las palmas abiertas, en señal de no ofrecer ninguna resistencia. Todos los clientes ya habían tomado la fuga. Los compañeros consintieron que Nemo y Jekyll se quedaran abajo para cortar la huida a su enemigo, si tentativa de huida sobreviniera.

Los otros emprendieron la escalera. Descobaron sobre una gran sala lujosa que daba sobre el ancho balcón. Apretaron sus pistolas. Se prepararon a un tiroteo final. Pero no vieron nadie. El balcón se hallaba despedido. Miraron sobre la plaza, sobre el tumulto de la gente huyendo y aterrorizada, sobre los primeros agentes de policía que aparecieron desde las calles, buscando de averiguar lo que había ocurrido.

"Necesariamente hay un escondite aquí." Lupin entró de nuevo en la sala. Sus ojos echaban chispeas. "Por allí!" Apuntó hasta una esquina que apenas era visible porque el designo del papel de pared producía un efecto deslumbrante sobre los ojos.

Corrieron cautelosos lo largo de la sala, las pistolas levantadas. Quatermain disparó dos veces contra la esquina, para ver si tuviera reacción. Esperaron. No oyeron nada. En un arranque de bravura, el cazador africano tornó la esquina, dispuesto a derrumbar sólo con sus manos su adversario. Pero chocó contra una puerta. La abrió, arrancándola casi de sus goznes. Saltó adentro.

Era una pequeña estancia sin muebles ni adornos, sin mesa ni sillas, solamente con un escotillón en el centro, abierto. Una escalera era apoyada contra el borde del suelo, algunos escalones destacando en el cuarto.

Quatermain fue a punto de echarse abajo, pero Lupin sobrevino y le detuvo. Sacó una lampará de electricidad de una bolsa de su levita. La lampará mediaba apenas más que el tamaño de su mano, en forma de un tubo con un espejo en la parte delantera. Lupin pulsó un botón sobre ella. De inmediato un rayo fuerte se propulsó del tubo. Con el enfoque, iluminó el agujero en el suelo. La escalera descendía en un túnel casi interminable, los escalones metálicos eran cimentado en el muro. Muy debajo, el rayo de la lámpara les devolvió la reflexión sobre el agua podrido de un pequeño charco. Oyeron, ya muy apagados, los pasos del alguien quién corría, alejándose.

Con expresión lastimoso, Lupin sacudió la cabeza. "No serviría para nada de echarnos detrás de él. Usted no conoce el sistema de túneles debajo Paris. Créame, es una capital en si misma, aun mucho más grande que su imagen especular de arriba. Por ahora él es fuera de nuestro alcance."

Descendieron con el espíritu algo turbado. Sólo Lupin se recuperó pronto de la decepción de la pista perdido y ya se divirtió con chismes sobre la pusilanimidad de Jekyll. El sudor cubría el rostro del doctor.

"Juega con el fuego, señor," le advirtió Mina.

"Oh, lo sé, y por mí es el juego más placentero. No olvídese usted que ya he conocido de primera vista el lado algo menos agradable de nuestro amigo..."

Jekyll se ruborizó y se calló. Lupin soltó una carcajada y le asestó una palmada sobre el hombro. "No tome las cosas tanto a serio."

"Pero nosotros les tomemos en serio," les saludó una voz qui se adentraba en el café. Un jefe de policía, seguido de dos guardias de ronda, entró. "Qué ha pasado aquí?" Miró asombrado el grupo extraño delante de sí. "Nos han contado que un tiroteo..."

"Señor," le interrumpió Quatermain, algo impaciente, pero con todo el respeto que se podía esperar de un caballero inglés ante las autoridades de un país, "señor, no se equivoque, somos nosotros los lastimados en este asunto. Nos han tirado por encima y hemos perseguido el atacante, pero se nos ha escapado."

El policía arrugó su frente. "Creo que ustedes pueden contármelo todo esto en nuestro puesto. Sigánme, por favor."

Lupin, desde la entrada del jefe, se había escondido detrás de Nemo, pero a este punto salió en mitad del grupo. Se encaró con el jefe y le dijo con voz burlona: "Usted cree que Arsène Lupin se deje cautivar así, sin más ni menos?"

"Arsène Lupin?" exclamó el jefe y retrocedió, espantado. Sus compañeros se estremecieron y dieron igualmente dos pasos atrás. El jefe alzó su pistola, su brazo temblando, apuntó sobre Lupin, pero solamente por dos segundos. Después, bajó el brazo y tartamudeó: "Yo le arresto en nombre de la República Francesa."

"No hoy, ni mañana, amigo," repuso Lupin con calma y le contornó, quitando el café. Los otros le embotaron el paso. Cuando ellos se habían alejado una corta distancia, oyeron detrás de sí la exclamación del policía: "Pero, alto!"

Lupin exhaló un hondo suspiro y ni siquiera tornó la cabeza. Tomaron una esquina. Una vez fuera de la vista de los policías, Lupin les empujó vivamente dentro de un callejón que se abrió a su izquierda. Le recorrieron y desembocaron sobre un patio destartalado, abismado en sombras. Con paso firme, seguro de la dirección, el maestro-ladrón les guió dentro de un gallinero vacío. El suelo estaba escondido bajo una alfombra de plumas podridas. Lupin despidió parte de ésta con sus botones y hizo aparecer un escotillón.

"La fama tiene sus méritos," él dijo a sus compañeros. "Pero, créanme, en dos minutos esos señores se habrán recobrado de su estupor y se habrán maldecido por su estupidez. Entrarán en furor y nos echarán todos las guardias del barrio por encima. Hagamos mejor de desvanecernos antes que la rabia les trastornará la mente. Desgraciadamente, no es un camino muy cómodo, pero me obligo solemnemente de pagar el recibo de su lavadora."

Abrió el escotillón y cogió la escalera, desapareciendo en dirección del red intricado de los pasadillos obscuros que minaban la tierra de Paris.

Media hora después Lupin les hizo de nuevo desembocar al aire libre, a través de una chimenea en el salón de una gran villa. No encontraron nadie por allí. Desde allí no les separó más que un paseo tranquilo de pocos minutos de su hotel.

Pero cuando entraban en la sala de recepción, se pararon, sorprendidos. Un caballero de alta estatura, con aire distinguido, dobló el jornal que había leído, le deslizó en una cartera y se levantó de su butacón. Se dirigió al grupo y les saludó con un breve signo de su mano.

"El jefe," musitó Quatermain.

Mycroft Holmes les alcanzó. De inmediato fijó sus ojos en Lupin, que se apartó del grupo.

Sin que nadie hubiera podido decir cómo, una batalla muda se inició. Los dos adversarios no se acometían con armas, ni aun con palabras, sino solamente con la fuerza de sus voluntades antagonistas. Pero por lo tanto sus golpes, sus ofensivas, sus repartidos no estaban menos violentos. Los miembros de la Liga se alteraban casi que el suelo no se estremecía, que el cielo no se deshacía en truenos y que la sangre no corría. Saldría un vencedor de esa confrontación terrible? Parecía que no.

Pero abruptamente, ambos hombres apartaron sus miradas que echaban fuego, odio y perdición. Sus ojos se apaciguaron de pronto. Por los demás no fue posible de averiguar quién había abatido el otro, o si tal vez habían dejado el combate sin resultado, reservándose la continuación del afrontamiento por una otra ocasión.

Holmes apreció el estado de la vestimenta de su Liga y dijo, algo resignado: "Supongo que en Paris el mejor camuflaje es la extravagancia de la moda. Diría que simplemente lleven ropa sucia, pero supongo que se acomodan con el último trend de la moda?"

"Nos acomodarán con la señora lavadora del señor Lupin, a la cual encomendarán nuestra ropa." Mina se sacó polvo de su falda con un empujón de la mano.

Lupin dio una inclinación de completa conformidad con la voluntad de la dama.

Mycroft se acercó más a ellos y les susurró: "Ustedes no pueden subir a sus cuartos. Serían recibidos por algunos individuos poco fiables."

"No me sorprende," marmulló Nemo. "Ya nos han tirado por encima, cuando tomaban tranquilamente el té en un café."

Mycroft se rasgó el mentón. "Señor Lupin les ha explicado la situación?"

"Fue interrumpido por un ataque sobre mi cigarrillo," contestó Lupin. "Pero pude comunicar el esencial."

"Sí," comentó Mina, echando sorna, "él nos ha esencialmente comunicado cúal magnifico hombre es, batiendo su her..."

Lupin la interrumpió: "Ahora no queremos resucitar ancianas disputas". El se puso serio, viendo que un criado de la casa se acercaba a ellos, una tarjeta a la mano. La remitió a Holmes, que rompió el sobre. Se compuso una cara preocupada, que inquietaba un tanto los demás. Leyó la carta sin decir nada, después, la hizo circular entre las manos de los compañeros. Así todos leían:

"Mis honrados señores, mi querida señora,

tengo el gusto particular de anunciarles un desafío. He observado las tentativas patéticas de la Liga francesa de desterrar los secretos de mi organización. Primeramente, me he recreado un tanto de la estupidez con la cual esos señores han procedido, pero al presente me aburro un poco del espectáculo y quiero que entramos juntos en un pequeño juego. Como ustedes parecen intentar de prevenir los atentados que mi gente prepara, creo que él desafío que les presenta será de su agrado. Pues su tarea consistirá, precisamente, en impedir un atentado mayor contra todo el pueblo francés. Creo que aun con sus ínfimas inteligencias no tardarán en comprender de qué les estoy hablando. Apresúrense y oirán de mí, mucho más pronto que quieren. Después de todo, no me hace gana de perder una apuesta. No faltaré en medios de estropear sus esfuerzos.

Cordialmente, Domingo."

Lupin silbió entre sus dientes. "No puede referirse que al catorce julio. No son más que tres días de aquí. Sí, sí," el dijo para sí, "una bomba que hace estallar toda la fiesta sobre el avenido de los campos élysées."

"Creo lo mismo," confirmó el líder de la Liga. Como un relámpago, una rápida idea cruzó por su mente. "Primero, debemos quitar el hotel. Domingo nos ha localizado, puede descender con sus tropas sobre nosotros a cualquier momento. Vamos arriba para empaquetar nuestras maletas."

Lupin les pidió de esperarle, aún tenía que despachar una misiva telegráfica. Quitó el hotel para dirigirse a la próxima oficina telegráfica, dos calles más arriba.

La Liga reunida subió las escaleras a sus cuartos. "Notan algo?" les preguntó Holmes cuando alcanzaron el corredor que conducía a sus cuartos.

"Sí," replicó el Dr. Jekyll, "no veo la servidumbre, pero según me recuerdo, el hotel rebullía en todas partes de criados cuando nos instalaron por aquí."

Holmes dio un signo afirmativo con la cabeza. "Debemos tener prisa." Entró en una puerta.

Los otros sacaron también sus cofres y maletas de sus proprios cuartos. Cuando se reunieron en el corredor, Jekyll mostró una cara malhumorado: "Han registrado mi equipaje, aunque no han sacado nada. Todo es completo, pero yo siempre hago algunos pliegues sutiles en la ropa y cuando están borrado sé que..."

"Si," le cortó Holmes la palabra. "Domingo ya ha enviado sus espías, he notado lo mismo que usted."

Oyeron el ruido de pasos corrientes detrás de una esquina. Casi automáticamente, los miembros de la Liga sacaron sus pistolas.

"Hola!" se exclamó Lupin, cuando se vio súbitamente de cara en cara con cuatros negras desembocaduras de pistolas. "Alabó su intención, pero no me juzgo el blanco adecuado. Pero detrás de mí sigue todo un bando de hombres enfurecidos..."

Gritos roncos y los golpes de botones apresurados sobre el suelo llegaron a sus oídos.

"Qué ha hecho?" le preguntó Mina, impacientada. "En qué lío se ha metido?"

Lupin alzó las palmas de su mano. "Juro por mi inocencia. Apenas salió de la oficina de telegrafía cuando esos señores de mal aspecto comenzaban de tirar sobre mí, ante todos, bajo la llena luz del día. Qué modales!"

"Basta!" interrumpió Nemo. "Como podemos salir de aquí?"

"He estudiado los planes del edificio antes de colocarles aquí. Siempre esperando aun el improbable," les explicó Holmes y ya les precedía en dirección opuesta por la cual Lupin había llegado. "Síganme."

Corriendo, les llevó a través de algunos corredores y puertas. Mientras tanto el ruido en sus espaldas crecía. Sus perseguidores amenoraban la distancia entre ellos. Algunos balas silbaban en el aire, chocándose contra las paredes, desprendiendo trozos de piedra. "Quieren nada menos que nuestro piel," dijo Quatermain.

"Todo esto le recuerda sus buenos tiempos de cazador?" preguntó Lupin, siempre dispuesto a una chanza, aun cuando una bala venía de razar con su frente. El sangre brotó de la herida.

De súbito Holmes se paró y los otros trastabillaron, empujado contra sus espaldas. Pero también oyeron lo que le había hecho detenerse. Un otro trueno de botones galopantes les llegaba desde la dirección de enfrente, detrás de una esquina. Cuando el otro bando, detrás de ellos, cruzara el rincón, la Liga se vería apretada entre dos grupos de sus enemigos.

Holmes giró hacia la izquierda, abriendo una puerta que daba sobre las escaleras. Miró por encima la baranda y vio un otro escuadrón de la gente de Domingo que les llegaba desde abajo. Subió por la escalera. "No hay remedio," él les lanzó entre dos exhalaciones. "Debemos alcanzar el techo y tratar de establecer allá una posición de defensa. Supongo que desde el techo podemos excitar la atención de la gente y ellos nos enviarán la policía."

Lupin emitió un sonido de desprecio, pero se calló. Corrieron arriba, escalón por escalón, mientras el ruido de los botones de todos sus enemigos reunidos les apremiaba. Al menos, en las escaleras, estaban protegidos de las balas.

Pero se pararon pronto ante una gruesa puerta de metal que estaba cerrado. Daba sobre el desván de la casa. Era evidente que Holmes primero debó superar algunas resistencias internas, pero las voces crecientes de abajo le convencieron pronto de la necesidad de requerir los servicios especiales de Lupin.

El maestro-ladrón, previendo la requisa, disfrutaba evidentemente de la situación, aun con la sangre que le inundaba la cara. Se cruzó las manos ante el pecho y sonrió beatíficamente.

"Señor Lupin," dijo Holmes con voz pesado, evitando de mirar el adversario de su hermano al rostro, "por favor, ábranos esta puerta si no quiere que los esbirros de Domingo nos aplazan ahora mismo."

Lupin simuló la sorpresa. "Pero, mi buen hombre, con el mayor gusto!" Sacó lo que parecía una ganzúa de su bolso, se puso ante la cerradura, la examinó nada más que dos segundos. Después, introdujo la ganzúa en la cerradura, la sacudió, la giró, y la gruesa puerta se abrió, chirriando con estrépito. Fue a tiempo. Cuando cerraron la puerta detrás de si, las balas impactaron contra ella desde el otro lado.

Lupin se puso a estropear la cerradura. El sangre discurría por su rostro. Mina arrancó una faja de la tela de su falda, se acercó bruscamente a Lupin y le atajo la franja fuertemente sobre la cabeza. El chorro de sange se interrumpió.

"Ah, gracias." Lupin se apartó de la puerta, que ya recibía golpes que la hacían vibrar y crujir. "No les estorbará el paso más que dos minutos."

Holmes apuntó hasta una pequeña escalera al otro lado del desván. "Subemos por el techo," les indicó.

Una puerta final les apartaba del techo, dando directamente al aire libre. Era igualmente de metal, pero menos pesada que la otra, no resistiría tanto tiempo. Sin embargo, Lupin se puso otra vez a destrozar el mecanismo de cerradura.

Aunque ahora sin refugio, el aire libre recreó un tanto los espíritus turbados de los compañeros. El sol brillaba alegremente en el cielo despejado. Ni una sola nube se interponía contra que toda la calentura del astro soberbio inundara la gran capital. Solamente, por el este, se vieron dos objetos grisáceos, todavía muy distanciados, pero que cambiaban evidentemente de posición. Lupin se protejo los ojos con la mano y les miró detenidamente. Si la banda sobre su cabeza no hubiera ocultado su frente a los otros, habrían visto como arrugas profundas surcaron en su frente.

Por lo demás, la Liga comenzó a ponerse sobre los bordes del techo y de gritar hacia abajo: "Socorro! La policía! Socorro!"

"Ah, ven por aquí!" les gritó Quatermain, con un arranque de alegría, apuntado con la desembocadura de su arma hacia una calle. "La policía nos viene en ayuda!"

En efecto, en la dirección que él indicó, dos destacamentos de gendarmes afluían por la calle. "Van a romper las filias de los bandidos y tirarnos de este lío!"

Nemo, Mina y el Dr. Jekyll se entregaron también al regocijo y clamaron en voz alta, dando la bienvenida al reforzamiento necesario. Pero la cara de Holmes reflejaba la duda y Lupin se encogió de hombros, en un gesto de menosprecio. El maestro-ladrón se puso de nuevo a mirar el cielo y los dos objetos que se acercaban. Ahora parecían zepelines.

Gran fue la turbación de Quatermain cuando él vio como las armas de los gendarmes se alzaron hacia él, y el fuego le saludó desde las desembocaduras.

De repente saltó atrás y sintió aún una bocada de aire caliento rozarle el rostro. Escapó a la bala por unos pocos centímetros. "Qué ocurre?" él gritó.

"Que debe ocurrir?" le replicó Lupin con voz honda. "En cualquier parte que los súbditos de Domingo aparecen, la anarquía rige. El mundo se confunde y se torna de la cabeza a los pies."

Un temblor recorrió todo el cuerpo de Jekyll. "Así que somos perdidos."

"Todavía, no." Lupin levó la mano hasta el primero de los zepelines que se aproximaban. "Es Jean Robur. Le he llamado desde la oficina telegráfica."

"Ah, esto es una muestra de presencia de espíritu," reconoció Holmes, casi a pesar suyo. "Pero, viene con dos zepelines?"

Lupin emitió un suspiro. "Me sorprendería si lo hiciera."

"No!" exclamó Quatermain. "Eso que sí es imposible! Domingo no puede encerrarnos de todos lados, en tan poco tiempo."

"Mi amigo," le dijo Lupin casi con lástima, "aprenderá pronto que las palabras 'posible' y 'imposible' pierden su sentido cuando se apliquen a Domingo."

Quatermain, exasperado, abrió la boca para rebelarse contra semejante veredicto, pero su voz fue cortado por el fuerte crujido de la puerta que daba sobre el techo. Recibió un golpe formidable. El metal se estremeció y se hundió. La puerta se quebrantaría dentro de poco.

Pero ya el primero zepelín acudió en su vuelo veloz. El piloto hizo prueba de bastante bravura, pues bajó su máquina entre las muchas picas de techos altos que se agrupaban en bosque denso por encima de Paris. Las policías habían cambiado de blanco. Los amigos de la Liga se asustaron, pero en seguida vieron aliviados que las balas resbalaron sobre el cuerpo del zepelín. En el ancho vientre de este, una escotilla se abrió y un copete de pelos enmarañados apareció, pues, desapareció. El hombre lanzó una escala de cuerda en abajo. Lupin saltó en adelante para cogerla. Señaló a Mina de acercarse. "No hace la melindrosa ahora," ordenó. "Usted es la señora y debe socorrerse la primera. Si no, usted nos ofende, porque somos todos caballeros." El argumento recibió apoyo por un nuevo estruendo que les llegaba desde la puerta. Sin decir nada, Mina cogió la escalera y comenzó la ascensión.

Mientras que Holmes tiraba sobre la escalera para diminuir su movimiento oscilatoria, Lupin emprendió la escalada. Los otros le siguieron rápidamente. Corrieron no poco riesgo, porque los gendarmes les disparaban desde la calle.

Un otro tragaluz se abrió en el cuerpo del zepelín y una gorda tuba metálica resplandecía en el sol. Un estallo de fuego se produjo y en seguida se hicieron oír desde la calle los gritos alborotados de los gendarmes. Jean Rubor les daba el igual.

Cuando Holmes se arrimó el último contra la escala de cuerda, el zepelín se levantó. Detrás de Holmes, un estruendo final le anunció la caída de la puerta. Miró por encima de la espalda. La gente de Domingo se desplegó sobre el techo, apuntaron sobre él y el vientre del zepelín y comenzaron su ataque.

La máquina ganó velozmente en altura y viró de súbito a la derecha. Las manos de Holmes se deslizaron casi del escalón a lo cual se aferraba. Ahora tiraron de la escalera desde adentro, así que él no debía moverse más por si mismo. Fue una suerte, pues con la altura se hizo sentir también un viento creciente, que faltaba completamente en las calles asfixiadas de la capital en este día abrasado de verano. En los sacudidos que hicieron revolotear la escalera, Holmes se atrevió apenas a moverse más. Al menos, con la ascensión rápida del zepelín, se hallaba fuera de la prisa de las balas. Las manos robustas de Quatermain le acogieron cuando le habían tirado hasta la escotilla. Antes de desaparecer en el vientre de la máquina, vislumbró, con una última ojeada alrededor de sí, la forma del otro zepelín contrastándose contra el sol, ya mucho más próximo que antes. Había ganado en distancia cuando Jean Rubor se había quedado sobre el techo de del hotel que habían quitado por camino del aire.

Holmes, caballero cumplido, allanó primero su blanca camisa y su pantalón gris. Segundo, alisó su pelo con su mano. Y solamente sabiéndose así en un estado un poco más presentable, avanzó los tres pasos hasta su salvador con los ojos desorbitados y los cabellos tirados a todos lados, Jean Rubor, el inventor genial de aviones espectaculares. "Gracias, señor, por habernos sacado de este apuro," le agradeció Holmes y le dio un fuerte apretón de manos, ignorando el hecho que él se salía la mano. La del otro etaba pegajoso, debido a las manchas de aceite de máquina que la cubrían.

"No hay por qué," gruño Rubor. "Me temo que no he puesto bastante atención en las avenencias de comodidad cuando diseñé los planes de este zepelín, pero espero que aún así no se incomodaran durante su tiempo al bordo."

Holmes quiso contestar con una leve inclinación, pero fue atropellado en adelante y se chocó contra el metal duro del lado del zepelín. Todo el vientre del buque se sacudió. Los otros de la Liga dieron igualmente tumbas, sólo Rubor se mantuvo firmemente sobre sus pies.

"Será Domingo que nos incomodará," opinó el inventor y se se dirigió hasta la parte frontera del buque. Los otros le siguieron.

La cámara de comando ofrecía bastante espacio por cuatro otras butacas, dispuestos en semicírculo alrededor del asiento de comando y la ancha consola de control. De todos lados y adelante una banda de claraboyas posibilitaba un amplio campo de vista. La rueda del timón se veía en posición fijada, manteniendo el rumbo. Rubor se hizo caer en su sillón y pulsó un botón sobre la consola, aparentemente dislocando el mecanismo de fijeza. Tomó la rueda entre sus manos.

"Se sientan, por favor!" les mandó con voz apremiada. "Y trinquen el cinturón estrechamente! Las cosas van a tornarse un poco rudo!"

Todos hicieron como pedido, pero Lupin se quedaba atrás y no tomaba asiento, porque un sillón faltaba. "Fue construido por las necesidades inmediatas de nuestra Liga," les explicó. Pero él se puso contra la pared de atrás y abrió dos pequeñas huecos, en los cuales estaban arrimados dos cinturones. Les estiró, envolvió su pecho en ellos y les trincó. "Me basta la localidad de pie, tal que ustedes disfruten de un poco más de conveniencia," dijo con su cortesía habitual.

"La batalla puede comenzar," silbió Rubor entre dientes apretados. Giró la rueda violentamente hasta la derecha.

Fue a tiempo, porque cuando el buque se desvió, vieron un destello a su lado que se alejaba con el fulgor de un rayo. Habían escapado al choque de una raqueta por un pelo.

El zepelín se revoloteó en una ronda completa, así que hizo frente al otro aeroplano. Rubo golpeó con la palma sobre un gran interruptor cuadrado. Sintieron un leve trémulo bajo sus pies. Después, un agudo silbido se hizo oír y un rayo de humo se propulsó desde su nave en dirección al otro. Rubor había hecho su maniobra con mucho destreza, pues el zepelín del enemigo no tuvo más tiempo para evitar el impacto de la raqueta.

"Haha!" gritó jubiloso el inventor. "Esto va a enseñarles de nunca meterse con Rubor el conquistador!"

Los sonidos de afuera eran amortiguados dentro de la cámara de comando, hasta tal punto que el silbo del viento no era perceptible. Pero aun así se percataron que el impacto de la raqueta produjo una verídica explosión de truenos. En el ruido se mezcló la carcajada de Rubor, tan estrepitosa y aguda que parecía nacer en la boca de un insensato. "Es el fin, el fin!" agregó con volubilidad.

Esperaron. Las nubes de humo se desvanecieron, la vista se aclaró de nuevo. Pero, qué quedaba allí, entre los aires flotantes? El otro buque indemne, el vientre sin el más leve rasgo, como si nada hubiera sucedido!

De repente, Rubor se tragó su carcajada en la garganta. Tosió terriblemente y se golpeó contra el pecho, para despejar los tubos del pulmón. Después, se calló, las espaldas hinchadas. Tomó rumbo hacia la izquierda para mantenerse en marcha, para no ofrecer un blanco fácil por su enemigo.

Holmes analizó secamente: "Parece que lo que Domingo ha economizado en velocidad, lo ha gastado en las defensas."

"Gracias por estas palabras sencillas," comentó Rubor con ironía, pero sin volverse. "Nunca me hubiera percatado de esto." Se encorvó sobre la consola de comando, observando las diferentes columnas de números que corrían sobre las pequeñas pantallas que tenía enfrente.

Mientras tanto, no dejaba de hacer girar la rueda, pero ahora no entregó el buque a maniobras abruptas, sino que describió un largo círculo alrededor del otro zepelín, que no se movía con tanta presteza.

Pero pronto Rubor abandonó su estudio. Un señal de alarma, palpitando en una de las pantallas, le avisó sobre lo que los otros divisaron una segunda después: otra raqueta se encaminó hacia ellos.

Esta vez, Rubor hundió el nave violentamente abajo. El movimiento apretó los otros contra los respaldos de sus asientos y les cortó la respiración. Pero esta vez el desvío no pudo rescatarles completamente de la raqueta. Ella frotó con la parte superior del zepelín, aun si no podía alcanzarle en pleno vientre, como fue intentado. Eso no impidió que un estremecimiento terrible recorrió todo el aeroplano. De la consola saltaron sonidos de alarma. Frustrado, Rubor hizo caer su mano sobre un botón, para suprimir la alarma. Cuando el sonido agudo cesó, los otros le pudieron oír musitar a sí mismo: "Veremos como ellos tomarán este pequeño regalo que voy a enviarles." Otra vez soltó una carcajada, pero ya no parecía la mitad de seguro de sí mismo que anteriormente. Sonaba más como un largo grito entrecortado que un señal verdadero de regocijo. Pulsó sobre algunos botones. En seguida sintieron de nuevo un temblor bajo sus pies, pero esta vez duraba mucho tiempo. Rubor musitó: "Es un prototipo, pero..."

"Un prototipo?" intercaló Lupin cautelosamente. "Está usted seguro que ya es completamente funcional? La última vez que..."

"Sí, sí!" le interrumpió el inventor impaciente. "No crea que cometeré dos veces el mismo error."

"Qué error?" inquirió Jekyll. Su ropa ya estaba bañado en sudor.

Pero ni Lupin ni Rubor se molestaron de contestarle. Mientras tanto, el estremecimiento del suelo aumentaba y un zumbido creciente parecía provenir de debajo de sus pies. Los compañeros no veían bien la cara de Rubor, pero creían divisar que su frente se surcó con arrugas profundas.

"Esto no puede ser buen signo," murmuró Nemo al oído de Quatermain, que estaba a su lado.

El cazador susurró con un encogimiento de hombros: "Tal vez hubiéramos hecho mejor de hacernos arrebatar por le gente de Domingo. Quién sabe lo que nos espera al presente?"

El temblor y el zumbido crecían a tal punto que los compañeros estaban sacudidos en sus asientos. Y todo el tiempo Rubor se encorvaba sobre los controles de su consola, tartamudeando en una voz que les parecía a todos más y más inquieta.

Pero, finalmente, el inventor emitió un grito de alegría. El temblor ruidoso cesó de bruce. Delante de ellos se vio de nuevo un rayo de humo que se alejó con la rapidez del fulgor. Al mismo tiempo, un estallo semejante se desprendió del buque enemigo. Ambos naves hicieron fuego el uno sobre el otro al mismo tiempo.

De inmediato Rubor hizo rodear la rueda del timón a la derecha. El zepelín se hundió en esta dirección, perdiendo al mismo tiempo de altura. Por un segundo, todos sintieron como sus cuerpos perdieron su gravedad, levándose de los asientos. Retomaron su peso cuando la caída a la derecha terminó, al mismo tiempo que los cinturones apretaron de nuevo los pechos. Oyeron el silbido de la raqueta por encima de ellos cuando ella faltó de hundirse en su blanco. De nuevo habían escapado estrechamente.

Rubor hizo ganar el aeroplano en altura.

Ante las claraboyas apareció otra vez el buque enemigo, describiendo sus círculos lentos. Rubor se frotó los ojos. El buque estaba como antes, sin el más ligero rasgo. Pero pronto se percató que su 'regalo' ya no le había alcanzado. El trayecto de humo que la raqueta levaba detrás de sí les enseña que ella se había desviado antes que dar con su blanco. Ahora daba vueltas al zepelín, aparentemente sin poder decidirse de caer sobre él.

Un gruñido hondo se arrancó de la boca de Rubor.

Mina comentó a Holmes, cuchicheando: "Parece que la raqueta no se comporte como ella debería."

Holmes asintió tranquilamente con la cabeza. En todo esta batalla en los aires, guardaba su calma acostumbrada, analizando la situación.

La raqueta continuaba su rodeo del nave enemigo. La gente de Domingo tentaba de aniquilar esta amenaza inexplicable, lanzando el fuego de cánones desde varios escotillas que se abrieron en su vientre. Pero erraban su blanco, que volaba con tremenda velocidad.

Súbitamente, un cambio se produjo. La raqueta se esquivó de su curso de revueltas locas. Pero la dirección que tomó fue la opuesta de la cual que Rubor había programado. Retornó a su origen, se lanzó sobre el zepelín de la Liga!

Solamente tuvieron el tiempo de darse cuenta de esto. No hubo tiempo para nada más. Jean Rubor cayó preso a su propria ingeniera genial. La velocidad de la raqueta no permitía una maniobra de evasión. La sola cosa que el inventor pudo hacer en vez de una reacción fue de vociferar un alarido de cólera.

Una luz cegadora llenó las claraboyas. Después, no vieron y no oyeron nada más, sólo sintieron un choque que pareció romperles los huesos y desgarrarles el carne. Los cinturones se grabaron en su cuerpo como latigazos, quemando el carne. Sus cabezas volaron en rondo sobre sus troncos sujetados. Sus piernas danzaron de arriba abajo, como si ellos pertenecían a de muñecas suspendidos sobre hilos que los actores humanos, detrás de la tela de la escena, tiraran. En breve, todos sus cuerpos recibieron un choque terrible.

Y cuando la tormenta cesó, dejaba atrás sus huesos quebrantados y sus mentes trastornados. Pero aún vivían, aún el zepelín había resistido a la explosión de la raqueta.

Desgraciadamente, esta fue la única buena noticia. Los sonidos estrepitosos de alarma resonaron salvajemente en la cámara de comando. De la consola surgía un ligero humo que infectaba el aire respirable. Y seguramente el color escarlata palpitando sobre las pantallas de la consola informaron el piloto de los daños que el aeroplano había sufrido en sus diferentes partes. Rubor, sin perder un solo segundo, trabajó ávidamente, pero sus altos maldiciones daban a todos a entender que él no lograba el éxito que quisiera.

Bajaron rápidamente en altura. El buque emprendió un descenso en círculos, tambaleando, mareando, zigzagueando. Pese a los esfuerzos de Rubor de establecer de nuevo el control sobre su máquina, él zepelín se hundía de más en más profundamente en el abismo del aire. Paris, ya dejado muy lejos, se aproximaba otra vez. Poco después, Rubor se vio inepto ni siquiera de mantener el curso trastabillando del buque. Ahora la máquina cayó como una piedra, casi verticalmente. En breve el vientre aplastaría las torres y picas de la ciudad.

"Suelten los cinturones!" les instruyó Rubor. Echó las lazos que sujetaban su cuerpo al lado y se puso de pie. Acostumbrado aún a los peores incomodidades del viaje en el aire, el inventor pudo precederles con paso firme hasta el hangar, donde habían sido recibidos. Los otros anduvieron con mucho cautelo, temiendo una caída brusca.

En el hangar pudieron apreciar el daño irreparable que la raqueta enemiga había obrado. Un redo de grietas atravesaba el vientre. Si aún no se mostraba una hueca grande en él, el viento del exterior ya penetraba por las rejas y producía un silbido ensordeciendo. Dentro de poco el buque cedería a la presión del aire, las grietas se abrirían aún más y toda la estructura metálica se derrumbaría.

Rubor les mostró con un gesto salvaje los paracaídas que colgaban de una pared. Les arrancó de sus arrimos y les lanzó en manos de los otros. Precipitadamente, les explicó con gritos y ademanes abruptos como utilizarlos. Apenas un segundo después, ya había arrancado la escotilla y se había lanzado al aire libre. Los demás no necesitaban nada más de argumentos que este comportamiento del piloto y capitán. Si el abandonó su buque, fue porque estaba irreparablemente perdido.

Cuando los otros saltaron, se percataron en un rincón de sus mentes turbados cuán grande Paris les parecía ya, y con cuánta velocidad se hizo aún más grande. Después, las ráfagas del viento les avalaron, empujándoles violentamente a todos lados, pero siempre hasta abajo, hasta las picas vertiginosas de la capital que parecían estirándose más y más hasta ellos, para pincharse en su carne blando.

Tiraron sobre las estachas. Todos los paracaídas se abrieron. En seguida, seis hongos amarillos flotaron hacia Paris, a poca distancia.

De repente, un estruendo devastador estalló por encima de sus cabezas. La onda de choque les tocó y les abatió de un solo golpe por muchos metros. Así que Rubor, el más avanzado, ya alcanzó la capital. La ola le lanzó contra un techo. Algunas tejas se desprendieron bajo el impacto de su cuerpo. Con las manos se aferró a la chimenea y así pudo evitar de caer de bruce a la calle. Llovió trazos metálicos por todas partes. Su zepelín se había destruido con una explosión formidable. Sin duda el motor había prendido fuego. Habían escapado con mucha suerte.

La ola de choque arrebató también los otros y apresuró su caída sobre la capital. Afortunadamente no recibieron heridas significantes por su toque incómodo con los techos o calles. Y evitaron de hacerse pinchar en el enredo de las altas picas de las torres. La lluvia de los trozos ennegrecidos del buque destrozado continuó todavía un rato, seguido por una densa nube de pólvora y cenizas que cubrió todo el barrio en el cual habían aterrado. La gente turbada, angustiosa, llenaba las calles. Retrocedieron delante de esos hombres raros y de esa mujer fiera que descendieron del cielo. Pero ya se hicieron oír los llamados por la policía. Los compañeros de la Liga, por razones evidentes, prefirieron de huir de los gendarmes.

El zepelín había caído en abajo, pero casi no había tenido movimiento horizontal, así que todos tocaron con el suelo de Paris en un perímetro no muy ancho. Oyeron los clamores proviniendo de otras calles, vieron, a lejos, otros grupos de curiosos o gente amenazador que se arremolinaron, y así se enteraron de sus localizaciones diferentes. Se despojaron de los bultos de los paracaídas. Se compusieron una terrible expresión de cara, para aumentar el miedo de la gente y impedir que ella concibiera demasiado pronto la idea de detenerles. Mina añadió aun al argumento su pistola, que ella brindaba delante de sí, como despejando unas moscas. Alrededor de los compañeros, las brechas entre la muchedumbre se abrieron. Se pudieron reunir en una plaza, pero se percataron que una persona faltó todavía.

"Jekyll," musitó Mina con preocupación. Repentinamente oyeron un grito horripilante, como el alarido de una bestia enorme. Se dieron vuelta en la dirección donde había surgido. Vieron un gigante verde por encima de los cabezas de los otros hombres. Divisaron un escuadrón de policías a sus pies, que retrocedió asustado. Jekyll, tornado Hyde, hizo revolotear en molinete una rifle torcido alrededor de sí. Su cara de fiera estaba descompuesto por la furia. No era difícil de reconstruir lo que había sucedido: el escuadrón, llamado por el alboroto, había acostado el Dr. Jekyll en términos seguramente poco amables, y el pobre doctor, ya quebrantados los nervios por la batalla en aire y la caída desde las alturas, fue sobrecogido por la rabia de Hyde que brotaba en él.

"Siempre sucede en momentos impropios," murmuró Quatermain. Alzó su pistola en el aire y disparó, gritando después: "Hyde! Somos aquí! Déjese de juguetes y viene con nosotros!"

El rifle del gigante alcanzó varios agentes, que cayeron en la gente aterrorizada detrás de ellos, ya huyendo ante la vista de ese monstruo. Las policías aplastados, la cólera de Hyde se refrenó un poco y él acudió al llamado del cazador africano.

Mientras tanto Lupin y Rubor hablaban rápidamente entre sí. Nemo les preguntó: "Quizás ustedes tienen algún otro escondrijo subterráneo adonde nosotros podemos retirarnos?"

"Al menos el de retirarnos es inevitable," pronunció Lupin. "En cinco minutos los gendarmes se hallarán en fuerza para emprender campaña contra nosotros. Y como ustedes han visto, la policía parisiense escucha ahora los ordenes de Domingo." El emitió un largo suspiro. "En ordinario, no son tan organizados, se lo aseguro."

"Qué esperamos?" se impacientaba Quatermain, que se agotaba en la tarea de convencer a Hyde de no atacar la gente de Paris y pisarla como hormigos.

Súbitamente un hombre de mediana estatura apareció entre ellos, como si hubiera brotado de la tierra. En las manos traía un cajón. "A mi me esperan," les dijo simplemente.

"Fantomâs," le reconoció Rubor con alivio.

"Fantomâs? Qué asco," gruño Hyde, ciertamente buscando una querella, un pretexto para descargar la energía agresiva que las policías habían despertado en él.

"Fantomâs," le denotó también Lupin, pero no parecía en lo más mínimo sorprendido de su apariencia repentina.

"Caballeros," él nuevo venido anunció, "y caballera," se inclinó delante de Mina, "puedo quitarles la pena de buscar un albergue para refugiarse de estas bestias de la policía. Ven la villa con el techo rojo al otro lado de la plaza? Allí nos dirigiremos." Apartó la tapa del cajón. Asomaronse dos hileras de granadas relucientes. "Desprenden humo," les explicó Fantomâs. "Tomenlos, por favor, y lanzenlos a todas partes. Todo la plaza debe sufocar en la niebla, para que nadie puede ver como nosotros desaparecen."

Todos hicieron como sugerido. Se enfrentaron a direcciones diferentes y lanzaron las granadas al mismo tiempo. Al caer sobre las piedras de la plaza, las granadas explosionaron. Hyde sintió un placer excepcional a oír el trueno que crearon y su carcajada desencadenada se unió con los estallidos. Las explosiones desprendieron bultos de humo, densa y negra. Esas nubes se extendieron a los costados y primero se tocaron, edespués se mezclaron entre sí, así que formaban tal como un muro compacto, sin una rendija por la cual un ojo hubiera podido penetrar. Además, el humo no se desvanecía en el aire, no ascendía, pero se quedaba sobre el suelo, pareciendo de reforzarse aún más. Los compañeros repitieron aún dos veces la misma maniobra, hasta que una colina de montañas les rodeaba, espesa y impenetrable. Los rayos del sol ardiente estaban también incapaz de cruzar por ese umbral de bruma cegador. Finalmente, Fantomâs sacó dos granadas de un tamaño más grande de su chaleco y les hizo destellar próxima de ellos. De súbito, a los otros les pareció que fueran sumergidos en un mar de color negro.

"Qué es esto?" gruño Hyde. "No puedo ver nada!"

"Cállense!" les ordenó Fantomâs. Una pequeña llama se encendió y los otros le vieron, teniendo en una mano un haz de luz débil, una lámpara minúscula. "Acudan a mí y cójanse de las manos. Formamos una cadena."

Cumplieron con la sugestión y después Fantomâs abrió la marcha. Un minuto más tarde ya entraron por una reja, cruzaron un jardín aún bañado en la bruma de las granadas, subieron torpemente una larga escalera y finalmente fueron admitidos por una ancha puerta, que se cerró inmediatamente detrás de ellos. Por algunos segundos, vieron nada más que sombras y contornos. Pero en seguida varias luces se encendieron a la vez.

Las lámparas adornaban cada lado de una gran sala de entrada de alto techo. Los compañeros pisaron baldosas de mármol blanco. Una escena mitológica en estuca recorría las paredes de la sala. Por encima de ella, y bajo el techo, varios largos cuadros estaban colgados. Representaban suaves paisajes, inundados por la luz del ocaso. Además de los cuadros, los muchas divanes, dispuestos en alrededor del centro de la sala, invitaban de pararse por aquí y de recoger su mente ante las escenas complacientes de la natura: los arboles que mecían sus ramas en una brisa muda y invisible sobre el cuadro,;la agua somnolienta en un pequeño estanque a medida escondido entre la caña dorado que le entornaba; los caballos salvajes, sin estribos ni herraduras, que pastaban pacíficamente sobre un montículo de inclinación ligera. Las almohadas de los divanes también eran de colores de natura a apaciguar unos ojos turbados por lo que habían presenciado.

"Qué hermoso," marmulló Mina. Los otros también no esparcían expresiones de sorpresa y placer – con dos excepciones. La primera excepción fue Hyde, que miraba todo el arte fino desplegado delante de él con ojos ávidos de la destrucción. Seguramente se preguntaba el rompimiento de cual objeto le causaría el placer más grande. Pero por el momento se detenía. La otra excepción, que quedaba impasible delante de la magia artística, fue Lupin. Su rostro se enfriaba en una mueca de desdén, en la cual, tal vez, se mezclaba un poco de envidia. En los oídos de Mina masculló: "Puedo nombrarle cada uno de los museos de los cuales esos cuadros han sido robados."

Las facciones beatas de Mina se obscurecieron de inmediato. "En esta liga ustedes todos persiguen una carrera de mala fama?"

Lupin se encogió de hombros. "Diría que es una cuestión de perspectiva. Pero sabiendo de su deseo de establecer el buen entendimiento entre ambas ligas, no acogeré sus palabras en un sentido mal intencionado."

Mina hinchó su nariz y dijo con algo de desprecio: "Pero qué bondad, gracias señor."

Sonriente, Lupin esbozó una leve inclinación.

Pasaron por una ancha puerta de roble en un salón cómodo. Por aquí los componentes agradables de la sala de recepción se multiplicaron. Los sofás, de colores suaves, estaban cubiertos de blandos cojines. Una alfombra mullida y profundo hacía desaparecer parte de los pies. Moverse sobre ella hacía brotar en la imaginación pinturas de ángeles que planeaban sobre nubes. Una mesa baja con un servicio de té, rodeado por sofás y butacas, invitaba a sentarse y refrescarse.

Desde el salón la plaza entera se ofrecía a la vista mediante grandes ventanas discretamente encuadradas con ligeras cortinas, arregladas de tal modo que un transeúnte no podía fácilmente ver lo que se pasaba adentro, pero sí que los habitantes en el interior podían divisar todo lo relevante sucediendo afuera. Ahora, afuera, el humo obscuro de los granados se desprendía lentamente.

Fantomâs tomó donaires de anfitrión, les designó cada uno un asiento correspondiente, escogiendo por la dama el butacón más complaciente con las espaldas, como él aseguraba. Con muchas palabras amistosas Mina logró de algo sosegar los ánimos bulliciosos de Hyde y de hacerle sentarse también.

Un criado entró. Era pulcramente vestido y se hacía notar por sus aires severos, testificando de una disciplina rigorosa en el cumplimiento de sus tareas. Les sirvió el té helado como un acróbata artística solía hacía sus revueltos, saltos y graciosos estirados. Mina, que le observaba interesada, se le antojó por un momento que él se atareó desmedidamente cuando llenó la taza de Hyde, y ella creyó también de ver chispear como un brillo de vidrio, tal vez de un frasco minúsculo, pero el momento fue tan corto que ella se dijo que se había engañado. Y de verás todos esos movimientos superfluos y exagerados del criado daban nausea cuando uno les contemplaba fijamente.

Solo cuando el criado agitado se retiró y ellos se hallaban de nuevo entre sí, Fantomâs se dignó de hacerles su saludo formal. "Me complazco mucho de poder acoger la gente famosa de la Liga de los Caballeros Extraordinarios en mis aposentos humildes. Quizás debo a ustedes una explicación por mi brusca apariencia. Lupin me envíó un mensaje telegráfico. Me informó que temía un ataque de la policía contra ustedes y que contactaría al mismo tiempo Rubor, para que él viniera en rescate de ustedes con su zepelín, con él cual hacía su paseo diario en el aire... Yo, conociendo las costumbres de nuestro amigo Rubor, calculé el trayecto probable que ustedes seguirían y me apresuré a llegar en el barrio que nosotros controlan más fuertemente que los otros, sabiendo que Rubor se dirigiría por aquí. Aquí tenemos más casas bien entretenidas que podría contar, y todos conectados por un red de corredores subterráneos."

Mina aplastó su falda tachada de lodo. "Ya hemos hecho nuestra experiencia un tanto sucia con sus caminos bajo tierra..."

Fantomâs ignoró el comentario y continuó: "Creo que Lupin ya les ha informado del riesgo por el buen orden de Europa que creamos inminente..."

Todos asintieron con la cabeza. Saborearon el té, que era delicioso y muy refrescante. Hyde, por el simple deseo de devorar algo, se tragó su taza con un solo sorbo y Lupin se apresuró a servirle otra, tal vez para tenerle ocupado, y no fuera más que con el acto de beber.

Fantomâs prosiguió: "Domingo no se parece a nadie a quien jamás nos hemos enfrentado. Y el hombre queda un misterio insondable. De dónde ha salido? Cuáles fueron sus antecedentes? Cómo logró de batir ese red increíble de colaboradores de todas clases de la sociedad, de servicios de información, de grupos de espionaje? No sabemos nada de él. Él es; eso es todo."

Mycroft Holmes, naturalmente, hablaba por la Liga. "Nos sorprendemos que no habíamos oído antes de él, es decir, nada más que rumores vagos. Ustedes, la Liga de los Hombres Misteriosos, son los primeros que nos han dado algunos informes concretos y han relacionado los crecientes ataques del anarquismo con ese Domingo."

"Es más que una relación," corrigió Fantomâs decididamente. "Es toda su obra. El anarquismo en Europa, a esta hora, es completamente bajo la tutela de Domingo. No hay ningún atentado que no llevara su firma."

"Como estamos hablando de su firma..." interrumpió Holmes y tiró la carta de Domingo de su chaleco. Le dio a Fantomâs, que la leyó con el ceño fruncido. Después, Fantômas entregó la carta a Jean Rubor, que pasó los ojos sobre ella con la misma expresión preocupada. El inventor quiso darle también a Lupin, pero él negó con la cabeza, dando a entender que el ya estaba enterado del contenido.

"Será un ataque de gran escala," comentó Fantomâs. "Domingo adora el espectáculo. Si el quiere intervenir en la fiesta nacional, le hará del modo más estrepitoso que puede imaginarse." Se dirigió a Holmes: "Puede sacar algún indicio del texto?"

"No, ya he aplicado todos los métodos de resolver acertijos que conozco cuando yo le he leído por primera vez," dijo Holmes sin pasión. "Solo puede figurarme que el indice consiste en un tema y el tema dominante de esta carta es el regocijo o la festividad. Domingo habla de su aburrimiento y quiere de entrar en juego con nosotros. Pero de eso primero tema no podemos sacar nada."

Alguien tocó discretamente a la puerta. "Sí?" llamó Fantomâs.

Él criado entró, teniendo un sobre en la mano. "Un chico de la calle, muy asustado, viene de tocar la campanilla para remitirme ese recado. Dice que un hombre que llevaba un manto le había dado una pieza de moneda para que él dejara la carta a su puerta, señor. He interrogado el chico, pero él no supo decirme nada más en cuanto a la identidad del desconocido. Sin embargo, le he retenido por el instante. Quiere ver el chico?"

"No," replicó el amo. "Deme la carta y deje que el chico se vaya. Pero antes mande a la cocina para que le traen algo de comer."

El criado colocó la carta con ademán grácil en la mano de su amo y salió otra vez del salón.

Quatermain, impaciente, se levantó y se puso delante de la ancha pared de vidrias, mirando hacia fuera. El humo continuaba de dispersarse en el aire, aclarando la vista sobre la plaza. Quatermain no vio ningún hombre en las cercanías. Más allá, desembocando sobre la plaza, apareció una muchedumbre sublevada, encabezada por escuadrones de policías. Si la distancia no le engañaba, sobre las caras de los oficiales descubrió la perplejidad por la desaparición de esos hombres extraños y de la bestia verde.

La bestia verde, mientras tanto, ocupaba un sofá por sí mismo y se quedaba tranquilo, lo que era muy sorprendente. Quatermain se preguntaba sobre el por qué de ese cambio abrupto en las maneras ordinariamente poco civilizadas del enorme Mr. Hyde. Pero ya la cuestión le escapó de su mente, pues Fantomâs levantó la vista del papel que tenía entre las manos. "Es de Domingo."

Quatermain suprimió un escalofrío. De veras el hombre misterioso jugaba con ellos como un gato con un ratón. Si quisiera, él podría ultimarles a cada instante, pero prefería de hacerles correr por sus vidas y de imprimirles el susto en el alma. Ahora Domingo podría mandar a ese ejercito de policías y ciudadanos furibundos de lanzarse sobre la casa en la cual los hombres extraños, esos hombres peligrosos se escondían. Él podría aprehenderles con más ni menos. Pero no lo hizo, para continuar su juego infernal con ellos.

Fantomâs hizo pasar la carta en ronda, y todos la leyeron con malas presentimientos, salvo Hyde. Este bajó su cabeza sobre su pecho y parecía de bloquear su mente a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

La carta decía:

"Queridos caballeros, querida señora,

he disfrutado mucho de su huida ingenua. Han brincado muchas pruebas que están capaces de trabajar en equipo y de tomar rápidamente la iniciativa. Les concedo estas cualidades, y no de mala gaña, créenme, por favor. Pero, valientes gladiadores en la arena donde están, yo, el emperador observando su lucha, creo que aún quede mucho que me puedan demostrar: valor, inteligencia, etc..

Y les recuerdo que el tiempo se desliza entre sus dedos. Algunas horas más y ya no quedan dos días antes que la fiesta nacional sobre los campos élysées se convertirá en un día de miedo y dolor por la república de Francia. Oirán de mí.

Cordialmente, Domingo."

Lupin y Holmes, sentados él uno junto al otro, escudriñaban largamente las frases de la carta, buscando febrilmente un fondo doble en el texto que les diera una indicación acerca de los acontecimientos terribles que Domingo predecía. Pero finalmente sacudieron la cabeza.

"El tema es la prueba del valor," apuntó Holmes. "Eso es todo, nada de escondido que podría descubrir ahora. Tal vez con más tiempo..."

"Nos falta el tiempo," martilló Fantomâs, saltando sobre sus pies. Comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación. Sus ojos echaban lumbre.

Lupin se frotó los ojos. Acontecía solamente raras veces que el maestro-ladrón experimentaba el cansancio, tal vez el abatimiento. Pero ese diantre de Domingo... "Creo que resultará algo como una yincana," él sugirió. "Un lugar que debemos encontrar... Sería del estilo de Domingo."

"Ya conoce su estilo?" preguntó Mina, dudosa.

"Es más una intuición," concedió Lupin.

"Que yo comparto," afirmó Holmes. "Domingo, como sabemos, adora el espectáculo, el estruendo, el trueno clamando a voz alta en los cielos, el choco. Ciertamente es una de las razones por las cuales planta bombas, a veces de ejecutar sus atentados con bien apuntados tiros de pistolas. No se quedaría satisfecho con vernos encerrado en un cuarto y rompernos las cabezas sobre un acertijo complicado. Eso, no. Ya nos ha hizo correr por nuestra vida y lanzar raquetas para defendernos. El quiere el movimiento, la agitación..."

"Como el primer motor inmóvil," añadió Nemo con voz muy seria y algo somnolienta, como si él viera surgir una visión delante de sus ojos a media cerrados.

Los otros no reaccionaron sobre su comentario, pero por un rato un silencio de confusión se instaló en el salón.

Afuera, las policías corrían a todos lados y gritaban mandos y respuestas. Entre ellos hervía el tumulto del pueblo, todavía acechando de encontrar y rayar del mundo la amenaza real o imaginativo que había presenciado en la hembra fiera, los hombres locos y la bestia verde, particularmente en la bestia verde. De costumbre el pueblo de Paris miraba todos los actos de las autoridades con suspicacia, pero en este caso, se reunía prestamente con la policía, ayudando en la cacería. Dentro del salón, todos suponían que Domingo había infiltrado la muchedumbre con instigadores, que encendían con sus parolas el odio del pueblo contra el elemento forastero... Es decir, todos le suponían, salvo Hyde, que parecía haber caído en sueños.

"Qué le ocurre?" inquirió Mina, apuntando con la barbilla hacía el coloso.

"Sin duda es algo que le han metido en el té," analizó Holmes fríamente.

Los ojos de Mina se dilataron. Abdicó del sabor de su propria taza, poniéndola cautelosamente sobre la mesa como fuera un animal peligroso que la podría morder a cualquier instante.

"Sí, así es," confirmó Fantomâs. "Pero espero que más bien nos agradezcan de haber ofrecido ese calmante de nervios a su amigo que condenarlos por el hecho. Con el alboroto que pasa afuera, temimos que el señor Hyde se exaltaría, destrozaría las vidrias o cometería algún otro disparate."

"Decisión juiciosa," agregó Holmes, aunque las mejillas de Mina se encendieron de indignación y también los otros no quisieron gustar más del té helado.

De súbito, Hyde cayó detrás las almohadas abultadas. Un ronquido profundo se arrancó de su pecho musculoso, bajo el chaleco desgarrado por la transformación. Fantomâs dio dos palmadas y cuatro servidores entraron. Cogieron cada uno una extremidad del cuerpo flaco de Hyde y desaparecieron con él en el corredor.

"Pronto cambiará y entonces le resucitaremos de su sueño," comentó Fantomâs. "Nuestro querido Monsieur Zenith es un prodigio en materias de drogas, medicamentos, líquidos, todo eso... nos ha facilitado un pequeño bebido para tratar con el señor Hyde. Como vienen de comprobarle, funciona."

"Adónde se halla el señor Zenith?" preguntó Holmes. Como su hermano Sherlock, Mycroft era posesionado por una gran pasión por la química y quería mucho de charlar un rato con Zenith, quién, con sus bebidas y otras drogas, había conseguido de manejar fuerzas sobrenaturales.

"Hoy todavía es en viaje de retorno del congreso francés de los alquimistas," le informó Fantomâs. "Pero su tren ingresará en Paris mañana por la mañana."

Afuera los gritos de los oficiales se tornaban más apremiantes, más exasperados. No podían explicarse como la tierra se había traído los hombres extraños. Seguramente, dentro de poco, comenzarían de tocar a las puertas, de hacer preguntas, de exprimir su deseo de visitar la casa. Pero sus pesquisas no serían tan concienzudas como el caso hubiera requerido. Si esa gente misteriosa podía aparecer súbitamente en el cielo, portado por una explosión horripilante, no serían fácilmente capaz del portento de desvanecerse en el humo del aire, solamente con un chasquido de los dedos? Después de todo, la gendarmería no se reclutaba de los salientes de las academias científicas, que profesaban el empirismo lo más puro junto con el desdén del milagro. Y seguramente la imagen del monstruo verde aún cruzaba por dentro de sus cerebros como un espectro.

En efecto, se oyeron, desde el salón, las voces de dos oficiales que se acercaban a la puerta del edificio. Tal vez hablaban si alto para reprimir su miedo. Todos oyeron también el son agudo del timbre. Fantomâs exhaló un suspiro y dijo a sus huéspedes: "Ahora ustedes pueden comprobar por si mismo que tengo una de las más habitables bóvedas en toda la Francia."

La puerta del salón se abrió y él Dr. Jekyll entró, todavía tambaleante. El criado le sostuvo por el brazo. Le habían puesto rápidamente una ropa cara, muy adecuado a su estado de caballero, pero su rostro aún estaba lívida.

"Germont, por favor, enseñe a estos escogidos señores y a esta señora excepcional el escondite de la casa." Se puso sobre sus pies. Otro criado entró para anunciar la visita de la policía y para hacer regresar el servicio de té a la cocina, borrando la prueba material de la pequeña reunión que habían celebrado aquí. Fantomâs dijo con voz fatigada: "Voy a cumplir con mis deberes de propietario burgués y saborear el placer de conducir los dos agentes por todos los pasadillos de la casa, para que ellos puedan cerciorarse que de veras soy el hombre inofensivo que parece."

Y los compañeros de la Liga inglesa no podían que maravillarse una vez más de lo común que ese maestro de los robos aparecía: estatua mediana, pelo corte, chaleco y pantalón de colores apagados que nunca excitarían la atención en la calle. Parecía si natural, si honesto, que uno se sentía impulsado de proponerle la carrera de un criminal para hacer su fortuna. Contemplando su cara hosca, perezosa, casi estúpida, ninguno hubiera advertido el embustero y ladrón de dimensiones gigantescas detrás de esa máscara, embustero perfeccionado y ladrón insaciable que era verdaderamente.

Lupin preguntó: "Después de gustar un poco de ese vino noble que el señor Fantomâs deposita en su bóveda, propongo que nos dirigimos directamente hacia la avenida de los campos élysées. Tal vez sobre plaza encontramos otro indice."

"No hay nada más que hacer," asintió Holmes.

Fantomâs se retiró y los demás fueron conducidos por el criado acrobático en el subterráneo de la casa, para aguardar que la policía saliera otra vez de la casa.


End file.
